Nanny Mikan!
by Infinite Colors
Summary: AU. What happens if, when you first met your new boss, you accidentally hit him with a gigantic spoon because you thought he was murderer? Well, the foregone conclusion would be; he firing you but not in this case. After that you just want to kill each other but you can't because you both have to take care of someone. (Beta-Reader Needed!)
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good Morning!"<p>

I greeted everyone while I walked with bounce towards the Café's bar. It was always nice to start the day with a gleeful mood, like a warning that stated that you we're ready for anything to happen. It was a good summer day.

"Good Morning, Mikan! You awfully sound happy today." Tsubasa Andou replied as he beamed towards me. Tsubasa, my boss and senpai, was already at the café bar preparing the coffee beans.

I smiled and shrugged.

"Oh my! You have a secret!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"No! I don't know it just feels like I can do just about anything today. You know those days when you wake up and open your eyes and its all sunshine and rainbows. "I explained to him.

Tsubasa laughed and patted my head. "Well, you deserve days like these kiddo."

I nodded.

"Okay! Let's start with the magic of this café." He said as he gave his attention back to the coffee beans, and turned on the coffee machine.

I chuckled and turned around and prepared the display stand for the pastries and sweets.

It had been over three years since I started working for Tsubasa, my roommate knew him and suggested that I get an interview. At first, I was really nervous because I didn't have any experience and I was new to the city life. I was a college freshman with limited resources and desperate for a job. But in the end I was hired and I earned a new friend.

The city was a jungle at first, it seemed that every corner emitted of danger and that everything was unfamiliar and new. A certain provincial-girl like me was certainly was no match but I overcome my fears and learned to fit-in with the help of new my friends. Tsubasa helped me a lot through the years, he was someone who I could trust and depend on.

I am now on my fourth year in college, I'm on my way to becoming a teacher. I always wanted to become a teacher, a teacher for small children. When I was little I remembered, Narumi, he was a teacher in our local nursery school. I was just amazed how he could make learning fun. I wanted to be just like him.

And dreams do come true because here I am almost at the finish line of my race.

* * *

><p>It was noon already. The Café was packed with customers. It was always like these on lunch time.<p>

I was hastily serving a customer's order into her table when I noticed a little girl across the street trying to get her nanny's attention and pointing towards the cotton candy stand next to our shop. The nanny was busy flirting with the driver.

I sputtered the coffee I was holding when I saw her took a step away from the pavement and into the street, not minding that I've cause havoc in the customer's table and might have spilled coffee into her clothes.

I run towards her. As my pace became faster I finally caught up with her. A sense of relief passed over me. Yet, only to be faced with another trouble which was a car that was coming towards us.

Everything was moving too fast.

I pushed her away with all my strength and made myself the target for the approaching car.

_Screeeech._

I felt an impact on my leg and heard someone shouting. I felt myself falling. I could still hear and see, I just couldn't move. The driver of the car got out and people we're approaching. Someone was yelling for help. I saw people talking through their phone, calling for an ambulance.

I felt someone held my hand.

"Kiddo, stay with me."

Then, everything was black.

* * *

><p>Is this heaven?<p>

Was I ready for heaven?

Everything was soft.

I opened my eyes. It was too bright.

Slowly, I tried again.

I was tucked in a bed. I looked around and saw a room with white walls and a big window showing a view of trees and that it was morning. I glanced toward the side of my bed; a vase was filled with a wide arrangement of beautiful flowers. I certainly was not in heaven, and I was clearly alive but was just in a hospital room.

I moved my hands slowly; a finger of mine was equipped with a device, I run it towards my head. I felt a bandage covered the top of my head. I breathed. I felt a twinge of pain in my chest.

"Mikan!"

I looked up and saw Tsubasa. I was about to reply but when I opened my mouth, it was too numbed and dry.

"Tsu- wat- water ple- please." I crooked.

"Wait, I'll call a nurse." He said, his breathing unsteady, as he walked towards the side of my bed and pressed a call-button. "Kiddo! You don't how happy I am to see your beautiful eyes, twinkling again."

I placed my hands on top of his and smiled.

The door opened and a doctor accompanied with a nurse entered. The doctor was lady with a short black hair with a poker face to match her features of purple eyes. I felt like I knew her.

"I'm sure your feeling a bit thirsty, my dear. I brought something for it." The nurse said as she came to my side and aided my lips with something similar to ice cubes.

"Miss Sakura, I see you're awake. I'm Doctor Hotaru Imai, I'll just check you over for a moment." The doctor said as she walked towards my bed.

She grabbed a small flashlight and trailed it over my eyes. She checked my breathing, checked my bandages, there were also bandage over my right leg, my chest and right shoulder. She talked to the nurse as the nurse jutted down, some of the information she was giving her.

"Well, everything seems to be healing as planned. Nothing to worry about, but we'll get another CT scan order just to be sure."

"What happened to me?" I crooked in panic.

"You've been unconscious for two days now." The Doctor Imai answered. "You see when the car hit your right leg, its impact was strong enough to mess with your balance that's why you fell. The fell gave way to the bruising. You suffered a couple of bruised ribs, a tender leg and shoulder and a small bump in your head. You were fairly lucky, the driver had fast reflexes and got hold of the break just in time."

I breathed a sigh a relief. "When would I be okay again?"

"A month for the healing would suffice but you would still need to come to check-ups for the next couple of weeks. Headaches are normal but if it worsen, come see my immediately. Pain meds would be given to you in that time table to relieve some of the pain."

I nodded.

The doctor asked if I had any more questions, I answered negatively.

"Okay, I'll check you again this afternoon." She said and went towards the door. She was very abrupt and professional.

"You know, Doctor Imai, don't usually give follow up consultations after the first round in daily rounds. She usually checks her patients in the morning but never in the afternoon, she lets her inters do those things." The nurse said. "Strangely, you're the first patient to have an afternoon appointment with her. It might be because of Mr. Hyuuga"

"Mr. Hyuuga?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes, don't you know? The girl you saved was her sister." She happily told me as she checked on my IV lines.

"Tsubasa?" I turned to him slowly.

"Well, you're kind of a big hero now. Everyone's been talking about you while you we're a sleep." He replied with an uneasy smile and a shrugged. "You see, Aoi, the little cute girl you saved, is Mr. Hyuuga's sister, his like a big corporate guy, his family's rich too."

I think, I kind of need a bit of time to process those facts.

"I think, I'm tired again. Can I nap for a while?" I nervously asked them.

The nurse nodded and in tune with Tsubasa's nod.

* * *

><p>When I woke-up, I saw a girl face beaming at me. She had a dark hair that rounded on her shoulders and piercing crimson eyes. Crimson? Is she wearing contact lens?<p>

"Mikan! You have a visitor!" Tsubasa spoke up, I looked towards him. He gestured to the girl. "This is, Aoi, the cute little girl I told you about."

I smiled.

"Oh! Good! Just the girl I wanted to see!" I happily admitted to her and took her hand toward my own. "How are you, honey?"

She smiled and gestured an okay sign. She crouched down to grab something from a bag beside my bed on the floor. It was bear, a brown bear with black beaded eyes. She gave it to me.

I took it warmly into my hands and laid it on my lap while giving her a small giggle. I motioned her to sit on my bed again.

"Who's this little guy?" I asked her as she repositioned herself on my bed.

She didn't answer me.

It triggered in my brain then that she could be mute, mostly children were not a quiet as her. They love to talk non-stop. Okay, Mikan you can do this, think of her as one of your students.

"Hmm. Do you want me to guess his name?" I gladly hinted. "Is his name 'Mr. Bear'?"

She surprised me when she nodded and happily let out happy smile.

"Are you lending Mr. Bear to me while I'm in the hospital?"

She nodded again.

I beamed at her. I felt at ease with her like she was someone I've known for a long time. I'm thankful that I was there just in time to save her. My relationship with her in the future I'm certain would be just like my good days, full of sunshine and rainbows.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked up on skyscraper in front of me, on the lobby entrance "Hyuuga Inc" was written, it was like a statement of how I've achieved this far of my accomplishment. My father's failing empire has risen into one of the biggest company in the business world.<p>

I've inherited Hyuuga Inc. when I was twenty-one years old.

* * *

><p><em>It was my graduation today. I've finally can do some changes in the company, I could finally add inputs. Nothing could possibly stop me. Today, is the day when I will start my own legacy.<em>

_A knock came from my bedroom door._

"_Mr. Hyuuga, someone is on the line, they want to speak to you." A maid told me._

_I reached for my phone extension on my side table._

"_Hello." I said as I answered the line._

"_Is this Mr. Natsume Hyuuga?" a man asked from the other line._

"_Yes."_

"_I'm Mr. Watson, I'm a representative of the Asian Airlines, and I'm sorry but I bear bad news. I'm afraid that the plane that your parents have occupied accidently crashed because of unexpected events of a storm. It was wro- "_

_I didn't let him finish. I turned on my television. I saw a video of a plane and my mother and father's names were posted on the screen._

_This can't be happening!_

_No._

_I wanted to shout. I wanted to scream. I felt like I was transfixed._

"_Mr. Hyuuga, Aoi was having breakfast and was watching on the television." The maid's voice quivered as she whispered the words._

_Aoi!_

_I rushed to the kitchen._

_I saw her sitting in one of the stools in the kitchen island, tears flowing down her cheek as she watched the news. I walked forward towards her._

"_Aoi." I softly uttered to my sister as I hugged her to my chest. I didn't shed a tear. I wouldn't show her any weakness while I know I'm the only person that she has now._

_She was sobbing._

_I stroked her back and patted her head. "It would be okay, my princess. I'll take care of you."_

_She lifted her head and looked into my eyes. She was so vulnerable, it seemed that she would shutter into millions of pieces. _

"_Big brother will always be here for you." I told her._

_Then, her tears continued to flow._

* * *

><p>"<em> Aoi's cased is called Elective Mutism. The trauma of losing her parents caused her to refuse speech." The doctor said as she watched Aoi through her play room. "She's the only one with the key to cure herself. It's a matter of time."<em>

_I nodded. _

_I watched her play with her Mr. Bear. I silently wished that someday everything would be okay again._

* * *

><p>I entered the lobby and walked to the elevator banks when I reached my personal elevator; I rode it and pressed a couple of security codes.<p>

_Ding!_

"Good Morning, Mr. Hyuuga." My secretary, Nonoko Ogasawara, greeted. "I got Mr. Tobita's secretary on hold. She said that Mr. Tobita has important updates."

I nodded and entered my office.

* * *

><p>I got a message by noon from the house cook saying that there was an important situation regarding Aoi.<p>

"Nonoko, cancel my meetings. Call my driver tell him to meet me at the lobby." I said as I rushed toward the elevator.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Mr. Hyuuga." The nanny begged as she kneeled in front of me. "I didn't know that she was going to cross the street."<p>

"You're fired." I snarled. The only thing that stopped me from my filing a law suit against her for not taking care of my sister was that because nothing physically happened to Aoi.

If anything happened to Aoi, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. She's the only reason why I live.

I climbed the main stairs and run towards Aoi's room. She was asleep. My princess, she's my sunshine, my world continues to runs on its axis because of her. I slowly walked towards her, bended my head and kissed her on her forehead.

I can finally breathe now I know your safe, my princess.

* * *

><p><em>Mikan Sakura <em>

_21_

_July 1, 1993_

_Female_

_Brown Hair,_

_Brown Eyes._

_Parents: Dead_

_Orphaned by ten years old._

_Living relative: Grandfather_

_Originally, from the province, moved to the city for college. A college student on her fourth year, studying education. Works at a local café, owned by her friend. Current financial state: Enough. _

_Debts: Student Loans_

_No criminal charges._

_Described to love children, hence why she would like to be a teacher, to teach small children._

This was the summary of the life of the mystery woman who saved my sister's life. How do I thank her? I've never showed gratitude to someone.

I've taken care of her needs in the hospital. What else should I do?

I pushed a button for Nonoko.

"Nonoko, I need a contract prepared for Ms. Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Hyuuga's Mansion." a woman with hair colored in pink greeted.<p>

It'd been a two weeks since the accident. I was about recovered, my bruises were still tender but I can feel myself slowly returning to my normal self.

I smile at the woman. "Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Oh! I know your name, dear." She told me with a smile. "I'm Anna Umenomiya, the cook and kind of like the head maid."

I was gestured to follow her into a hallway that leads to the kitchen.

"Dear! Sit for a while, okay? I'll just get Aoi."

I sat down on a stool.

The kitchen was magnificent. The house was simply amazing. This was overwhelming. How did I ever put myself in this situation?

You see, while I was still admitted to the hospital, I was offered a large sum of money because of my bravery but I really didn't want to accept anything. I told them that I did it because it was the right thing to do.

They asked me if I wanted anything. I told them that I didn't.

Then one day, I received a contract, a proposition to be Aoi's nanny. In the contact it states that I would be given financial help for my studies and other financial issues would be attended to. I was also would be given a salary and other bonuses. It also stated that I was to live in their house. There were a lot of perks on this job.

* * *

><p>"<em>What should I do?" I asked Tsubasa.<em>

"_Clearly you should take the job!" he replied._

"_Bu- but what about my job at your café?"_

"_Mikan, there are more prospects in this job" He told me while he reached out to take my hand. "And this could solve every problem you have I promise you I would still be your friend no matter what."_

* * *

><p>I accepted their offer.<p>

What was I doing here? I like Aoi but could I really do this? I knew I can because this was my dream, to teach kids.

Suddenly, my thoughts were disarrayed.

I heard a weird sound coming from an entrance to the kitchen and so I grabbed whatever I could grab which just happened to be this enormous spoon. I listened tentatively and when I saw a shadow emerging I just swung the spoon and hit on the targeted raven haired guy.

I heard him groaned and cursed while I placed myself in the other end of the kitchen, still embraced with the big spoon. He looked around and then he made eye contact with me as he rubbed his head. Amazingly, he survived. It was spoon how bad could it be?

Apparently it didn't even affect him after a nanosecond because he now stormed towards me.

"Are you out of your mind, why did you hit me!?" he shouted as he stepped closer and closer to where I was. I studied him, he was wearing a suit. Maybe he's one the guards of the house. "And who are you anyway, what the hell are you doing inside my house!?"

His house! Wait, his Mr. Natsume Hyuuga!? His was my new boss! And I just happened to hit him.

There was a brief silent until he roared as if he demanded me for answers.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hyu- Hyuuga. I- I thought yo- you-were a murderer. I I- apologize. I'm Mikan Sakura, you know, the new nanny." I replied quickly, terrified.

He stared at me intensely. He had the same eyes like Aoi's, they were crimson. We're they wearing contacts?

"Are you wearing contacts?" I asked with a timid voice.

He shrugged.

"Tsk. Idiot."

Well, that was rude!

"I am not an idiot!" I said.

"You are." he followed soon after with a smirk.

"No, I'm not!" I howled back with my fist by each side of my body. "You're the idiot!"

"Yes, you are" he argued. "You're an idiot for hitting your boss and thinking that murderers can exist in a house secured by many guards."

I was silent.

"Bu- but I'm new and I'm easily scarred by bizarre sounds. And I really hate being alone. I hated waiting. I don't like places I'm not familiar with…" My sentences died after that because I caught myself babbling once again. We stared at each other once again.

"You do know that only reason why I'm not firing you is because you saved my sister's life." he bragged arrogantly.

I hate this guy already, arrogant ass with his intense stares.

Somebody coughed behind us and the stare-off was finished.

Anna was with Aoi.

"Aoi!" I shouted as I opened my arms for her and she immediately went to my side to hug me. "How are you doing, buttercup?

She held up her two big thumbs. I nodded.

She was holding Mr. Bear. Why was Mr. Bear always with her?

I missed her already even if I saw her a lot when I was in the hospital. I want to clear-out that the arrogant-guy standing in front of us, did not visit me at all.

I looked up from Aoi and saw that Mr. Hyuuga was looking at us. I raised my eyebrows at him, challenging him to make a remark.

He shrugged and sat in one of the kitchen stools.

"Anna, prepare me a sandwich." He ordered.

I looked back at Aoi and she smiled. I was falling for her each day.

"Sugar, would you like to play?"

She nodded.

So, we did. We left his arrogant-brother in the kitchen and went up to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>I might be able to say that my job was the best job in the world but I can't because I have the worst boss in the entire world. He is insensitive, arrogant, judgmental, and did I mention arrogant? Here's another synonym; conceited!<p>

I haven't even reached the end of my first day when he just gave me a sermon. The speech was not even about Aoi and didn't even concern her; it was because of this stupid habit of mine. It was about me, I sing whenever I strolled from one place to another.

What happened was; I was walking in one of the paths to Aoi's room because I was briefed first before I could take on my responsibilities as Aoi's nanny, so after I finished talking to Anna they gave me the instruction to go to Aoi's room to start the job and that was when Mr. Arrogant-Ass, I mean Mr. Hyuuga, passed me by and gave me the intense stare once again, this time with the sub-meaning of "What the hell are you doing?".

"What?" I asked automatically.

"What do you think you're doing?" he questioned back.

"I'm walking." I answered. "I'm going to Aoi's room."

"I can see that." he replied with a hint of sarcasm. "What I'm asking is that why are you making noises?"

Noises? My foot-steps weren't even audible.

"I wasn't making any noise."

"You were singing." he said. "If we could count it as a form of singing."

I gasped.

Why you arrogant pickle-head freak!

"Yes, it is counted as singing!" I shouted. "And it's singing, is there a law where it says that I can't sing?"

"Noises are not allowed in this house."

"It's not noise if you sing."

"Yes, it is." he replied arrogantly. "Especially if it's coming from someone like you."

I silently tried to come up for an answer. He was still starred.

"You are a pest in this household."

"I- I was just singing! Then I'm a pest who saved your sister life!" I furiously replied. "May I remind you that I did not asked to be in this position, you were the one brought the contract!"

He starred more intense this time.

"It was not my plan to hire!" he told me then he glared too. "I was going to give you reward money! Aoi was the one who wanted you as a nanny."

I was dumbfounded. Five second in this guy's presence would leave you in a puddle of self-pity. So he never wanted to hire me in the first place? Ugh! Why would I care for his opinion?

"Then I'm sorry for saving your sisters life! No, wait! I'm not!" I said. "I'm just sorry that she has a brother like you!"

He both looked furiously at each other.

I heard a door opening from the end of the corridor; I looked to the side and saw Aoi.

Aoi was wearing a white dress with frilly ribbons around it and was again embraced with the bear. My heart fell. This was the reason, Mikan; I told myself. She's the reason why you can accept everything from the unemotional jerk in-front of you.

I looked back at Mr. Hyuuga and shrugged.

I walked towards Aoi and gathered her in my arms. Nine days with this child and here I am forgetting the world for her. Even with her silent words and gestures.

After that I just began ignoring him. If he was to enter a room while I and Aoi were there, I would not mind him, I would pretend he was invisible.

* * *

><p>This lasted until today, my third day. This would bring us back to this whole present story.<p>

He caught me reading to Aoi. The book was about this kitten that lost her family and in the end had new family, which includes a puppy and a little frog. He was just stared at me the whole time as if I'm doing something wrong. When I finally finished reading and Aoi was in deep slumber, He and I left the room.

He then grabbed my wrist without explanation. I struggled of course but my force (being that I'm only 5'1 in height and with an approximation of 50 kilograms in weight or below.) against his force (being I think of 6'2 built with the side of muscles.) was no way a fair fight.

We then continued to a room. I think it was his office.

He let go of my wrist and sat me in an arm chair across a table. He paced back and forth the table.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

Silent.

"Did I do something wrong again?"

He stopped his paced around the table and sat on the chair opposite me.

"Let me say this once only, Miss Sakura." he told me. "You are not to ever read that book to Aoi."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You can't forbid me to do something. I was just reading to her, it was my favorite book." I replied. "First you hinted that I stop my habitual singing and now reading to her is a crime!?"

He stared at me.

"Reading to her is not a crime but just don't read that specific book to her."

I wanted more information of the reason why I can't read the book to Aoi but something tells me that I should just stand back. I really wanted to stay for Aoi.

I stood.

"Okay." I silently told him.

I don't know but starring at my boss and his him starring back at me was kind of becoming a sign that was a mutual acknowledgment of leaving a conversation unfinished without further explanations.

After that I left but I somehow could see that there was more to "The Hyuuga's" then meets the eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>I had an awesome first week. All because of these particular reasons;<p>

Reason One: My boss was out of town.

Reason Two: My boss was nowhere to found in the Hyuuga House.

Reason Three: My boss was just nada.

After talking to me about the book that-shall-forever-will-not-be-read-in-the household, the next day he was just gone. The rest of the week was pure happiness not only because Mr. Arrogant-Ass is not around but because of Aoi. Aoi is such a great kid, we played with all of her toys, danced to pop music and sung songs.

One thing that was bothering for the entire week was the brown bear she always carried around. She never leaves it behind and won't let it go.

"Mikan! Stop staring blankly ahead and finish your pancakes." advice a pink haired lady.

I stopped and focused my attention to the pyramid of golden-delight. The food in the house was exceptional and I think I'll be big as the Eiffel tower after a month. I ate with gusto. "You know Anna, your pancakes should be included in the top 100 best things ever created in this world."

"Nonsense, my dear, it's just simple flour, egg and the usual recipe." she replied while casually preparing another serving for the other staff members.

"My pancake doesn't taste like these when I make them." I said. We looked at each other and both laughed. Anna knows how I'm hopeless when it comes to cooking. I told her on my first days that I couldn't even boil water.

"Did somebody say 'pancakes'?" said a voice that interrupted our laughter.

"Ruka! Good Morning! You're just in time for pancakes." I greeted. Ruka was the gardener. He plants these amazing flowers in the garden. My favorites were his red roses; I think it's simply divine, I mean where else can you find a rose that almost has the color of blood. Like his eyes. Woah! No. Where did that thought come from? Focus, Mikan! Enjoy your breakfast and you shouldn't be thinking about him.

"Good Morning to you too, Miss Sakura." he replied as he sat on one of the kitchen stool next to me. Anna then served him a plate of pancakes. "So, what's your agenda today with Aoi?"

"Stop calling me 'Miss Sakura' I told you 'Mikan' is fine. I was planning on strolling the garden with her and maybe helping plant flowers if you are to be persuaded enough to trust us with your garden."

"Definitely, I will love some help." he replied. "Mikan."

He beamed at me and I beamed back.

After that conversation, we became more animated with other topics. Anna joined once in a while and we continued to eat. Before leaving the table I managed to squeeze the question that was bothering.

"I just can't leave this table without asking this question." I stated to both Anna and Ruka. "I just can't."

"Ask then." said Anna as she blinked a few times.

"Well, I know you both have been here for some time already. I was wondering about Aoi." I said with a bit of uneasiness. "I want to know. Why she's always holding Mr. Bear?"

Both of them starred at each other then Anna looked at me.

"Mr. Bear as Aoi used to call the brown bear was a gift from her mom before the accident happened."

"Oh. I know about the accident. But what kind of accident exactly was the Hyuuga involved in?"

"Five years ago, It was Natsume's graduation day. It was a morning and Aoi was having breakfast here, she was watching a morning show. Then the news came up and showed a plane crash. Their parents were in the plane. The news was reporting about Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga's situation, they were declared DOA." She solemnly told the story. "Poor Aoi, she was only five years old."

"So, if nothing physical happened to Aoi. Why can't she speak?"

"Doctor says it's because of the trauma of watching the whole accident play on."

* * *

><p>After leaving the kitchen I was still shell-shocked. I went to Aoi's room and woke her.<p>

"Aoi, dear." I whispered. I went to sit beside on her bed. "My dear..."

When she opened her eyes and positioned herself in a sitting position with the blanket. I opened my arms and got closer to her. I hugged her.

She didn't return my hug at first but went moments stilled, and then she accepted it. It was like she knew. I was sending her the message that I will be here always for her.

* * *

><p>"You know, Mikan" said Ruka.<p>

"What?" I asked. We were in the garden planting a new rose bush. The sun was setting already and we were almost finished.

"You should just take my job. You're good with this, so goes with Aoi. Just take my job, the both of you." Ruka told us.

"Well, we might just take your offer." I replied with a giggle."Right, Aoi?"

Aoi nodded with a big radiant smile plastered in her face.

"But wait, Aoi is only eight years old. So, if you would hire her you might be sued for hiring a minor." I told Ruka jokingly.

Ruka laughed then Aoi and I followed with the sound of giggles.

When we left Aoi's bedroom that morning, we both had an understanding that we both shall do our best effort to make the rest of the day, the best day ever. As we continued to plant rose seeds, I had an idea for a fun activity.

"Aoi, would you like to swim tomorrow?" I asked her.

Again she nodded enthusiastically.

"We shall swim tomorrow then."

* * *

><p>"Did you know that Mr. Hyuuga will be coming back tomorrow, Mikan?" asked Anna when dinner was almost over that night.<p>

And just like that the best day was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aoi!" I shouted. "Don't swim too far from the swimming pool edge."<p>

She nodded and jump right into the pool.

I sat on one of those loungers and watched her as I listened to some music on my iPod. I really wanted to join her but let just say that I'm allergic to pool water. Okay, maybe I just can't swim. I just don't know how.

Aoi waved at me and signaled me to join her. I waved back but declined her offer. I turned off my iPod and unplugged the earphones. I watch as Aoi swam. Sigh. I wish I knew how to swim.

"Why aren't you in the pool?"

I was at first shocked to hear the voice of Mr. Hyuuga but he was expected to come home today. I slowly turned my head and looked up. He was yet again wearing one of those perfect suits, you know the one that Tom Hiddleston or Barney from How I Met Your Mother wears, and it gives him finesse. Maybe it was Armani or something of the likes of it. They did say that expensive suits make a man.

He eyed me down, I felt a bit vulnerable. I was wearing a neon pink short and a white tank top that hides the floral bikini under it. His stares with those crimson eyes that is just indefinable. It masked the feelings that lurk beneath it and give you a sense of danger.

"Ah- I'm allergic to pool water." I replied quickly.

He looked at me as if wondering if I was a lunatic. He casually bends down and looked straight into my eyes. Then out of nowhere I was snatched out of my sit.

"Let go of me! You big arrogant man!" I managed to say as I was carried bridal-style.

"Nobody's allergic to pool water." he stated casually as he strode as both near the pool's edge. He looked at me again, a twinkle of happiness lures in the depths of his eyes. It was foreign maybe to him.

"There are some cases that the body is just allergic to chlorine! I googled it once. Don't you dare drop me into the water, Mr. Hyuuga!" I told him. "I'll have you know I could sue you."

"On what ground exactly, Miss Sakura?"

"Why! On the grou-"

_Splash!_

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I was dropped to the refreshing coldness of the pool. It engulfed me through waves and level of water. I was slowly sinking down the bottom of the pool.

I don't know how to swim.

I can't breathe.

My last memory was image of Mr. Hyuuga standing and then slowly all at once jumping into the pool still in his suit.

Then, it was all black.

* * *

><p>I slowly tried to open my eyes. I blinked a few times.<p>

What happened?

I familiarized myself with my surrounding; I was in my room, lying on my bed. I slowly tried to sit-up. My clothes have been changed, I was wearing a sleeping gown, and maybe Anna changed it. I remember now, I almost drowned and well, I think Mr. Arrogant- Ass saved me (He was the one who cause the dilemma anyways.). I might have fainted. I looked around again. Then, a knock came from my door.

It was Mr. Arrogant- Ass himself.

"You're awake." He said as he approached closer to my bed.

I nodded. I found myself, in a speechless state. I don't know how to approach him. We both stared at each other.

"You almost drowned and I saved you. After than you fainted."

I nodded again.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you didn't know how to swim?" He grumpily told me. "You wouldn't be in this position if you only told me."

The nerve of this guy! He was the one who manhandled and catapulted me into the pool.

"Well, if you weren't so arrogantly and casually expecting for everyone to be as perfect as you are! Then, I might not suffer at all. Mr. Hyuuga." I replied with an angry tune lingering with every word.

"You blame me!"

"Why, yes!" I told him.

Silence surrounded us. We were both once again in a moment where our eyes clashed with one another, neither teams wanted to lose the fight. We stared into depths of both our eyes. Suddenly, he looked away.

"I'm sorry to have caused you distress then, Ms. Sakura." He apologized.

I was shocked, beyond belief. An apology from him?

"Ah- Okay then." I shyly replied. Another awkward silence begun. We we're really beginning to become masters in creating it. Both our gazes looking in the opposite directions.

"Shouldn't we stop with formalities, Mr. Hyuuga?"

He then made contact with my eyes.

"I mean, I've been working for you for a week already. In that span, I've hit you with an enormous spoon and you have almost drowned me to death. Our formalit- ."

"Call me, 'Natsume' then."

"O- okay."

He smirked and I smiled at him. Maybe this was some kind of truce?

"You'll call me, 'Mikan' then?" I asked.

"Maybe." He replied.

We we're both again starring at one another. I don't know what was happening, I shouldn't be attracted to him. I'm not attracted to him. I just...hate when he's around but miss his company when his not, even if almost every conversation we had was more like arguments. I hate that I think of him when I'm not supposed too. I hate that his kind in a weird way and that his mean, conceited and arrogant most of the time. I mean, it's not acceptable we've only know each other for a week, days even. I'm definitely not attracted to him.

"I still have to do some paper work in the office and don't worry about Aoi for today. I'll take care of her." he said breaking the spell. "This would be considered as one of your day-offs."

"Okay, thanks. But what does maybe mean?"

"Take a rest." He told me as he made his way to exit my room. He opened the door but before closing it he looked at me.

"I'll send someone with your dinner, Polka Dots." Then, finally he closed the door.

I took a deep breath.

Wait! What did he just call me? Did he say polka dots? Polka Dots?

A realization struck me. My underwear! No! Was he the one who changed my clothes? Why that arrogant- ass, not only is he conceited but a pervert too. The list of his negative traits just goes on and on.

He went to my drawers and peeked through my underwears.

It wasn't my fault that I have a weakness for polka dotted underwear. He just boils my blood.

Just when I thought I finally formed a truce with him! I'll show him, I'll get my revenge!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>I know, it might not be smart to try; to outsmart your boss and to get him trapped in one of your plans. But I have to try once, right?<p>

_Plan:_ Invite Aoi to bake cookies and then make him eat all of it (because you know I'm bad at baking). He'll sure get a stomachache from my bad skills at baking.

* * *

><p>"Aoi!" I told her enthusiastically. "Let's bake cookies today!"<p>

She nodded happily. We were just finishing our breakfast. Today, I have to eat beside Aoi because Mr. Hyuu-, I mean Natsume, gave us instruction to dine with him. Weird guy. Maybe he still wanted to make-up for the incident yesterday.

"Let's go, dear." I said as I helped her out her chair.

She pointed at Mr. Bear who sat at the table. I took it and held it to her waiting arms. She grabbed it and smiled at me.

We left Natsume in the dining room, still reading his newspaper. Why would he ask us to dine with him if his attention was not even in the room? I mean, he didn't even drop his newspaper to greet us or try to engage us; even now as we leave, no reactions.

* * *

><p>We entered the kitchen. Anna was there, she sat in one of the kitchen stools. She was writing something.<p>

"Hey, Anna! Aoi and I decided to bake today. Cookies to be precise." I told her. "Do we have ingredients for cookies?"

"Actually we're out of flour." she replied. "But I was going to the market today with Ruka."

"Oh. Could we come?" I asked her.

"Sure."

I looked over at Aoi and beamed at her. She beamed back and started dancing our winning dance routine. I followed and laughed. Anna started laughing too.

"Anna! I'm ready." Ruka called out. "Shall we go no- wait, was I interrupting a dance party?"

"No, Ruka we were just dancing around 'cause Anna said we could come with you guys."

"Great. The more, the merrier."

* * *

><p>"So, you're the gardener and also sometimes the family driver?" I asked Ruka while we waited for Anna. Aoi was inside the car playing with Mr. Bear.<p>

"Yes." he replied. "What, can I say I'm a man of talents."

"That you are." I said as I jokingly poked him at his chest. I like Ruka, he was carefree and fun to be with. "How are the roses?"

"It won't be for another week or so, before we see little sprouts." he told me. He patted my shoulder and his hand stayed there. "I'll inform you of their transformation, don't you worry."

I looked at him. "That would be great, I'll definitely would lov-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because I saw Natsume exiting the main door.

"Where are you going with Aoi!?" he said but it almost sounded like a roar. He looked at Ruka, then Ruka's hand on my shoulder. Ruka instantly removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Ah- Hmm- To the Market."

"I'll take you." he said grimly and motioned Ruka to hand over the key for the car. "Take the list from Anna. Tell her to stay."

"O- Okay."

I ran back to the house and got the list from Anna. "You don't need to come, Anna. Boss's orders, he said you should stay, we'll do the grocery shopping."

"You know, Mikan. Natsume has been acting quite strange around you."

I didn't know what to think about that comment. I don't want my life to get more complicated as it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>I was in my study, working. It's been almost two weeks since <em>polka-dots <em>entered our house and our lives. I don't know how to categorize her. All my life, I had a life that follows a routine and then suddenly she comes and breaks that organized life. Like, the last few days, I went to London for an unplanned business meeting; all because I wanted to leave for a few days to get a little space away from the brunet.

From the first moment I saw her. She was different. I mean, she did hit me with a big spoon.

And the following days, her aliveness made me uneasy. The first time, I heard her sing, I wish I didn't hear it; it made me feel something foreign. And when she told Aoi that story, it reminded me of a happy time that I don't need now. That I won't ever need.

I don't even know myself anymore these past few days. It's all new to me. I'm even thinking of her when I know I shouldn't be.

I've changed a lot my routine, like dining with them. It was like a drug, I just want to take in little-by-little what she had to offer. The way she spoke with liveliness. The way she moved animatedly. The way she makes days seems full of sunshine.

Sunshine. The only one I had was Aoi. She can't be categorized as sunshine!

I looked out my window.

I saw her but then I noticed that Ruka was with her. They were talking. They were animated. Then, she poked Ruka on his chest. Why was I feeling a small ache in my heart? Like, I want to strangle them both for being too close. What was I suggesting that I want that ease she had with the gardener with me?

I didn't know what I was doing. The next thing I knew I was climbing the stairs down and was walking towards the house front.

I saw them. I saw Aoi too, sitting at the back of the car.

"Where are you going with Aoi!?" I said and I couldn't keep myself from raising my voice. I looked at Ruka, then Ruka's hand on her shoulder. Ruka instantly removed his hand from her shoulder. I wanted to hit him for touching her but I kept myself from doing it, I had no right to do it.

"Ah- Hmm- To the Market." she answered.

"I'll take you." I said grimly and motioned Ruka to hand over the key for the car. "Take the list from Anna. Tell her to stay."

"O- Okay."

What was I doing? I had a lot to finish at work, I needed to start a new campaign for my business deals. Yet, here I was driving her and Aoi to the market, just because...because I didn't want her spending time with the gardener, because I wanted he to spend time with me.

This was out of my safe zone. And I wanted to taste more of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>We strolled the halls of the supermarket. It was weird for Natsume to come but it was fine. He could spend time with Aoi. And plan will surely be more successful.<p>

"Yes! They have it!" I said as gladly picked up my favorite kind of cereal.

"You do know, Polka. Those kinds would give you diabetes. There is far too much sugar in that box." A certain raven-hair guy told me, as he took the package from me and laid it on the push-cart.

"There is no such thing as too much sugar or sweets. And don't call me polka." I commented then shrugged and whipped my head toward Aoi. I saw at bit of smirk when I moved away from him.

I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"What would you like, lollipop?" She pointed at one of the cereal box with a bunny character on it. I grabbed it on put the push-cart. "Okay, cereals done. Let's see what's next on Anna's list."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume<strong>

* * *

><p>"There is no such thing as too much sugar or sweets. And don't call me polka" She commented then shrugged and whipped her head toward Aoi. I smirked.<p>

She asked Aoi what she would like, seeing anyone making an effort to make my sister feel important seems like a ploy with everyone, but with her it was genuine.

What was it that made her feel like breathing fresh air?

"Tsubasa! I miss you!"Mikan shouted excitedly.

I look up and saw a guy with black hair and had a blue star tattooed under his left eye. Mikan hugged the guy. I made fist out of my hands. Why was she hugging the guy? Is he her boyfriend? The report didn't state that she was in a relationship.

I cleared my throat. Still trying to look neutral even if my chest felt it was being stabbed. Why was I feeling this way? First, the gardener. Now, a stranger.

"Oh! Natsume, this is my former boss. Tsubasa Andou." She told me as she let go of the guy.

I nodded. Her former boss offered his hand, I took it grasped it tight enough. He responded with a tight hold too. We looked at each other, both trying to size-up the other guy. Was I actually engaging in something like a pissing contest?

"So, you're the infamous Natsume Hyuuga? Thank you for kindness you've offered Mikan." He told as he grabs Mikan by the shoulder. "My little Mikan needs a lot of taking care of."

_My little Mikan?_ _His? _

Why does it feel like I need to grab Mikan and carry her around on my shoulder? I need to escape with her! Natsume, calm down.

"Tsk. We have to go now. Mikan need to bake me some cookies."I told him as I took Mikan hand and dragged her to my side.

I felt Aoi tugged at my shirt.

"Yes, princess?"

She motioned to Tsubasa made a gestured with her hands that said she wanted him to come with us.

"As much, I would love to go, Aoi. I still need to come back to the café, we run out of table napkins. I just needed to make a quick trip here." Tsubasa explained. "Maybe next time, you can come with Mikan when she visits the shop so we can hang around."

"That would be a lovely idea!" Mikan replied beside me then she turned to Aoi. "Maybe, this Saturday? I miss the chocolate cakes...Oh! Aoi! You're going to enjoy it there!"

What could I possibly do to stop them from going to Andou's shop?

"You can't go on Saturday." I demanded. I don't know who was shock more, me or her.

"Why not?" Mikan questioned, raising her right eyebrow and putting her hand on her hips.

"I scheduled a tri- trip for Aoi. We're all going to the beach house." I argued. I was confused, why did I say that, it was clearly a spur of a moment save.

"Oh." She said. She approached Tsubasa. "Maybe, next Saturday. I'll text you."

Tsubasa nodded and started walking away. Then, he waved a goodbye. "See you soon!"

I stared at Mikan.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be too close to your male colleagues." I told her grimly.

"He's actually my friend too!" She hissed. "And I don't need you to be lecturing me about my friends. Let's go, Aoi! Let's find the flour."

They both left me with the push-cart.

I took out my phone from my jean's pocket and dialed for Nonoko.

"Cancel my meetings for this weekend. Prepare the beach house and I need my convertible car readied." I told her then pressed the end call button.

What have I got myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's says we need to mix the dry ingredients first and we need to preheat the oven." I said to Aoi.<p>

Our ingredient we're all set on the kitchen countertops and I've told Anna that I could handle everything. We were following her recipe book. And everything will possibly go wrong.

I'm not much of a baker and this is much revenge for that Arrogant-Ass when he sneaked a peak at my underwears.

"I hope you do know what you're doing, Polka." I heard Natsume from the kitchen's entrance. He moved towards us. He was still clad in jeans and a white t-shirt, he's muscles were prominent and his sexy messy hair were a bonus, talk about major hotness, even if he was wearing an old rice-sack he might probably look delectable. And don't get me started on his crimson eyes.

Compared to my Sunday-dress and plain-brown hair put into pigtails, I look like a teenager. I was no way near his gorgeousness.

But they do say that people weren't perfect, hence, the arrogant attitude of Natsume. And hence, why I don't like him even if he was so appealing physically.

"I know enough." I bragged. _But even if I don't know anything, you'll suffer my revenge. You will eat my cookies and die of diarrhea. Cue my evil laugh. But what if it all goes right? Oh, well. Cookies for everyone then._

"Tsk. Bring it out into the garden once you're done, we should let Aoi play outside for a while." He ordered without looking at me. He patted Aoi's head then, strolled out of the kitchen.

"You're brother is weird." I mumbled to Aoi,

She gave me a big smile then gestured to the ingredients.

"Right! Let's get on with this baking thingy!"

* * *

><p>"We made chocolate chips cookies! I was craving for chocolate." I told Natsume as I prepared the cookies on the garden table. "I also made milk shakes to go with it!"<p>

He looked up at me, I smiled innocently. He slowly picked up a cookie from the tray. He took it up to his mouth and bite into it. I watched his facial reaction, praying that my baking skills did its trick and made this batch inedible but nothing happened the same expressions were still in place when he swallowed it.

"So…Did it taste good?" I asked skeptically.

"It's okay." He replied nonchalantly. He returned to his task at hand, he was using his laptop when Aoi and I arrived.

"Good. Now, Aoi could eat some. Aoi! Aoi, its okay to take a bite of the cookies!" I called out. Aoi was running around the garden.

"Polka, did you just made me be a lab rat. You actually made me taste something that was not tested first." He grumbled.

"Actually, yes. You caught me." I giggled. "I actually planned this from the start. I wanted to avenge myself, you peaked through my underwears. Well, my planned didn't work out 'because the cookies weren't bad and I could see it didn't give you bad digestion."

He stared at me intensely. This was actually the first time we're bantering without having it resolve into something murderous. The first week was just awkward with him, he didn't even like me much, and maybe this was some kind of truce again.

I laughed. "Well, you were awful for peaking through my drawers."

"If you didn't keep such unusual underwear then might not have any problems." He replied and smirked.

"You- !" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Aoi was beside us again. He took a cookie from the tray and bite into it, she smiled happily.

"Good?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll bring everyone a piece then."I told her. "Ruka, will like these too."

"I thought these cookies we're for me." Natsume snarled. "You said you baked them for me to avenge yourself."

"Don't be foolish! There's plenty more to share around." I answered then turned my attention to Aoi. "I'll just get the other batch, Aoi. Stay here for a while."

I heard a sneer.

Ignore him, Mikan. Just walk to the kitchen. And you'll make it.

Why was he so angry anyways? It's not like he had any reasons to be. That might just be the end of the silent truce again.

When are we really going to get along?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**I added two additional chapters on the beginning of the story so check it out and I've tweaked the story's a bit. I'm hoping to finish the story this year. I have about 4 months to go, wish me luck.**

**On the important side, I'm going to do something wicked next chapter. So, if I get more reviews than usual I'll probably make them...you know.**

**Marvic**


End file.
